Secret
by Shadow of the Angel
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya IS the most famous singer in Japan, but he doesn't ALWAYS like the attention. He he hides in a normal small school and goes by the name Tetsu Kuro. He had a childhood friend that moved away and deep down Kuroko wants to find him, but actually that person has been in front of him the whole time. [CHAPTER 3 OUT!]
1. Prologue

Prologue

Kuroko Tetsuya was and _is_ the best singer in all of Japan. He was famous. He was popular. Everyone loved him. Everyone loved his voice. But sometimes, he just wanted to sit down and relax back in the home he grew up in before he became famous. He was only 16 and he also really liked to go to school. And so he did.

On every weekday, his manager, made sure that he had time to go to school and avoid all the dramas of interviews and concerts. So, for around eight hours each day, he could do whatever he wanted. BUT be himself. He had to go under a code name and change his personality up a bit, so no one in the small school could realize who he really is. That he is famous. He went under the name Tetsu Kuro (which is quite obvious, but for some reason no one figured it out). He would go to school in casual clothing. He would walk to school and pretend that he was invisible. Until one day, someone actually _noticed_ him.

He was noticed because of the trademark necklace that "Kuroko Tetsuya" always wears. It's a necklace with a little basketball charm and also a music note attached to it. _That morning...he forgot to take it off from the concert he had the night before._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At that time Kuroko was dead tired as he walked through the large gates heading to the front door of the school. It was around the time that students hang out in the field in front while waiting for the front doors to be opened. Kuroko did what he normally did and sat down on one of the steps in front of the doors. Everybody else completely ignored him because it was his normal routine to sit on the step and pull out a book to read. But that was not the case. This time, he fell asleep and dropped the book on the ground. As the book hit the ground there was a loud sound which shocked everyone. The _Generation of Miracles_ were arriving. And someone was in their way. Kuroko never noticed their arrivals because he was always engrossed in a book, but this time he was in deep sleep. The leader of the Generation of Miracles noticed a face that he didn't recognize. Akashi went straight up to him. Kuroko woke up when he no longer felt the warmth of the sun and when he looked up he saw a shadow looming over him.

"Who are you?" Akashi questioned. "I've never seen you before." Everyone in the school was watching and they were surprised that Akashi was actually being 'nice and calm'.

Kuroko stood up and adjusted his shirt which rode up, revealing a patch of perfect white skin. "I'm Tetsu Kuro. I've been sitting on this step everyday since school began."

Everyone in the crowd was confused. Usually Kuro was very quiet. Then the blondie saw it. Before Kuroko adjusted his shirt, all of the Generation of Miracles even Midorima stared. Kise scanned Kuroko when he saw through the V-neck of Kuro's shirt. A necklace that he has seen in posters before. Posters that are plaster all over his room. He was obsessed with that singer and would do absolutely anything to meet him. And there he was. Kise became nervous. "W-where did you get that necklace?"

Kuroko froze and looked down at his chest. _Oh Shit. He forgot to take it off last night. "_Uh...I-"

Kise became excited. "It's gotta be you. You look exactly like Kurokocchi. I can't believe I didn't recognize you at first. I even went to your concert last night with Aominecchi." Aomine grimaced. He actually didn't want to go, but if Kise wanted it, he would do it.

"Uh...I'm not..." Everybody else in the school crowded around.

There were a bunch of squeals from the girls and lines like: "Omg! It _is_ him." Everybody tried to push through to take a look when Akashi finally yelled, "Stop!"

"Admit it. Are you or are you not. Don't you dare lie." Akashi became serious as he moved even closer towards Kuroko.

Kuroko hated this day. He wished that he got more sleep and this would've never happened. He just wanted to be normal and go to school. "Uh-" And then he heard a voice behind him.

"If you want an answer. You have to go through me." Kuroko turned around to see who it was. In front of him was a tall red-haired man with flaming red eyes. He had a basketball jersey and shorts on and was sweating all over. Apparently he just finished shooting some hoops and witnessed the commotion.

"Who are you?" Aomine asked, glaring at the new person.

The other guy looked at Kuroko and smiled. "I'm his bodyguard. You don't want to mess with me." Aomine was about to lunge at the person when Akashi stopped him.

"We'll be back, especially cause this idiot here," points towards the blonde, "is obsessed with his so called music idol 'Kuroko-cchi'." And the five left. The crowd separated and try to go back to their own business. Still, Kuroko could see eyes on him.

Kuroko stared at the ground and then looked at the mysterious man in front of him. "Thank you," Kuroko smiled. The man blushed from the sudden praise.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to help. I'm Kagami Taiga. I know your secret and I promise I will protect you." Kagami smirked.

Kuroko seemed confused. "How do you know?"

"I was hired by your manager," Kagami bluntly said and when he realized when he just said he covered his mouth.

Kuroko asked, "Why~?"

"You _shouldn't _mix with that group. They are called the Generation of Miracles for a reason." Kagami answered and then tried to change the topic. "So I see you also like basketball."

Kuroko looked t his necklace and nodded his head. "But I'm not that good. I cannot even shoot hoops, but when I was a kid I had a friend that had the same hair color as you that said I should try out. He said that I had extraordinary powers and if I trained it properly I could change everything." Kuroko paused and looked up at Kagami. "You remind me of him Kagami-kun. I wonder where he went."

Kagami looked away for a second. "Why?"

"He moved away the day after he said that to me. He was the only person I _really _liked talking to when I was little. After he left. I continued my dream of singing, but basketball is still in my heart. I just want to hold onto it until I see him again." Kuroko smiled up at Kagami.

* * *

Kagami

I remember Kuroko from my childhood, but I never thought about how he would miss me. That just broke my heart. But I was back. I was back for him.

Kuroko looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile. I wonder if he'll realize that it was actually me who he was friends with when he was little. Kuroko spoke, "Have you listened to any of my music?" I nodded. I never forgot about him ever since I moved and he sure hasn't changed much. I changed a lot. Maybe that's why he doesn't exactly recognize me. "The album _Shooting Star_ explained my feelings towards basketball, singing, _and_ that one friend. I wonder if he got that message." Even though I was that one friend I never understood the message of the album. It's my favorite album by Kuroko and when I first listened to it I felt like I had a connection with it. Maybe I should listen to it again and see if I can truly understand the message.

* * *

Normal

The doors swung open and people started piling in. Kuroko was pushed and before he fell, Kagami caught him. Kagami couldn't help but think, "Thank goodness you're okay."

"Kuro, let's go." I played along and called him by his "fake" name to make sure nobody realizes his secret. _Someday, you're going to remember who I really am. I hope it's sooner than later. After all...I've been waiting for five years._

Kuroko and Kagami ended up having the same classes. Was it pure coincidence. Maybe. Was it planned? Most likely. As soon as Kuroko's manager heard about his childhood friend, Kagami, and that he was going to the same school with Kuroko he called him right away. Kagami was happy that he could finally be close to Kuroko again, but little did he know that Kuroko pulled up a barrier. A barrier that only the real friend from his past can break, and even though it's Kagami himself, it's extremely hard to break.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagami

Kuroko and I became close in the most peculiar way. We weren't really neighbors at that time. In fact, when I moved into my new house, I found a little note tied to a balloon, stuck in the branches of the tree. I easily climbed up the tree and grabbed the note. I was abnormally tall for my age. I was only 5.

_Flashback._

I jumped down and landed on my own two feet. At that age, I liked climbing up things and jumping down. It was easy for me. I thought it was _way_ too easy, so I climbed higher and higher and even higher. As high as I possibly could. But nothing seemed to stop me.

I landed on the ground and sat against the tree. We just moved that very day and my parents were scared that I would break things. They knew I was strong enough to carry it, but they also knew that I was super clumsy since I was basically a young, developing mind, trying to figure out a way to take care of a big body. The tree was a perfect shade from the blinding sun. The sun was very warm indeed. It was perfect. I opened the note and silently read.

_To whoever gets this..._

_I'm Kuroko Tetsuya._

_I love to sing, but I also love to play basketball._

_If you've found this note, that means you've moved into my old house._

_I had to move for some reason that I am not sure of. _

_I feel so lonely...I just want someone to be here with me. _

_Since you're renting the house, we're meet someday. _

_I think we moved because my parents have always been overprotective of me. _

_I was a sickly child and my body is growing weaker each day. My parents believe that I need to be in a safer area around doctors..._

_But I believe...that if I find someone to play with...I'll have a reason to live._

_My days are numbered, but I am still dreaming of an unknown person that can change my world._

Kagami was crying. He couldn't help it. He sniffled and wiped his eyes with his hand. "Whoever this is..." Kagami whispered. "I hope you make it..." For some reason. When Kagami read the note, he felt a pain in his chest. He felt that he had some sort of connection with the person who wrote the note. He wanted to meet the person behind the note. As soon as possible. Kagami wiped his eyes once again and then sprinted towards the house. He threw the back door open and shouted, "Mommm~" When he found his mom, she was unpacking a box of kitchen supplies. "What is it, Tiger~" Kagami giggled. He loved it when his mom called him that. He also love it when she emphasized the "ger" part like she was growling.

"Mommy! Look what I found~" Kagami handed the note to his mother and she took it and smiled before opening it and reading. Kagami's mother tried to prevent tears from streaming out. "I know who this is, honey." His mom knelt down in front of Kagami. "The owner of this house. She used to be a close friend of mine. She still is. I was there when he was born. During that time, you were around 6 months old so you probably don't remember. I was also happy for my friend. She seemed so happy with her husband. She was also very happy about having a kid. She's always liked kids." His mom paused to catch her breath. "He was born on January 31st...Actually, you were there. She wanted us to be one of the first people to see her little baby. But it wasn't all happy. When he was born, he was fairly sick. He was too small for his age. He was also very fragile. He also had barely any presence. The doctors were very careful when treating him, and it worked. Once he was brought back to his mother, she cried. Even though she knew that her son, Tetsuya would be very fragile when he grows up she was so happy that he was alive."

"Huh? I was there?" I said.

"Yes you were. Actually, I forgot something. When Tetsuya was brought back to his mother, you were so curious, you wanted to get closer to him the whole entire time. In fact, when he first cried, you started crying too. Both of us wonder why you cried, but we couldn't help but laugh. Kuroko's mother believed that both of you were somehow connected and I too." Kagami's mother smiled.

"When can I see them?"

His mother frowned. "I'm not sure. They do everything based on Kuroko's health." _BZZZZZZZZZZZZ. _The doorbell went off.

His mother stood up and walked towards the door. Kagami followed close behind and hid behind his mom's legs. His mother opened the door. And she gasped. "You're here!" His mother hugged a woman that he could not recognize. Then he saw him. There was a little boy with light blue hair and plain, light blue eyes. He was smaller than Kagami and his small fingers clasped onto his mom's jeans. Kagami peeked out and then finally gained the courage to walk into full view.

The woman who he didn't recognize noticed him. "Oh! Is this Kagami?" She asked. "He's quite big for his age." Kagami looked up at her and displayed a toothy grin. The woman ruffled his hair. "Can we come in?"

"Sure." his mother said before walking in and closing the door behind them. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to visit of course." the other woman sighed. "And also because Kuroko became restless. I'm guessing he misses this place. Kuroko tugged on his mom's pants and she picked him up and placed him on her lap. She gave him a bottle of water to drink and he gleefully drank it. His small hands could barely hold onto the bottle properly. On the other hand, Kagami sat down next to his mother on the couch adjacent to their guests.

"Huh? That's Kuroko?" Kagami said without even thinking. He jumped off the couch and walked close to the guests.

The mother of Kuroko laughed. "Yes, this is. Say 'Hi' Kuroko." Kuroko looked at Kagami then looked at his mom and then back to Kagami, "Hi," he shyly said.

"Come on, Kuroko. Go play with Kagami while us girls catch up." Kuroko was placed down on the ground. Kuroko lost his balance and went tumbling towards Kagami. Kagami caught him in the nick. "Thank goodness. He seems to have good reflexes." Kagami smiled before leading Kuroko to where his toys were. The parents caught up and also watched the kids play. After about five minutes of trying to convince Kuroko to do something and not be shy, he finally did something. Kuroko started smiling at Kagami which made Kagami feel like he was in heaven. They played around with legos and some toy cars. They even ran around the backyard, chasing Kuroko's dog. Kagami didn't notice Kuroko's dog until Kuroko picked him up and show him to Kagami.

When they grew tired, the three piled into the room and grabbed some pillows. They lay down on the ground. Kagami protectively held Kuroko close to him, and Kuroko's dog lay on Kuroko's stomach. The parents couldn't help but smile when they saw how close the to were.

_That's how it all began. They met with each other everyday for around three to four years until Kagami had to move. _

_On the day Kagami moved, Kuroko wouldn't stop crying and wouldn't let go of him. Kagami hugged Kuroko and started crying too. He didn't want to go, but he had to. He had to move far away. All the way to America. "I promise you. By highschool, I'll come back here and find you again." Kagami said. **And he fulfilled that promise. It's just Kuroko who still thinks the promise was not fulfilled.**_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**And he fulfilled that promise. It's just Kuroko who still thinks the promise was not fulfilled.**_

Kuroko

Even though I don't really know this person, for some reason, it feels like we have a very strong connection. I don't know why. He sort of reminds me of someone, but who?

"Have I met you before?" I say, staring up at him with questioning eyes.

"I think you have," Kagami-kun's cheeks were a bit pink.

"A concert...then?"

"Ah...I've only been to one of your concerts, since I just moved _back_ this year."

"Why did you move back?" I was curious. For some reason I wanted to know more about him.

"I promised a childhood friend of mine that I'd be back for high school, but he still hasn't noticed it's me." Kagami sighed and averted his eyes.

"He go to this school?" For some reason, I really wanted to know. I don't know why, but he really _does_ remind me of someone. But who...

* * *

Kise

I was 100% sure that it was Kuroko Tetsuya before my eyes. I mean there is no way that I would mistake him for someone else. He even had the freaking trademark necklace to prove it!

"Why do they believe him instead of me?" I murmured.

Aomine. Who was standing beside, flinched. "I b-believe you Kise."

* * *

Kagami

The school day continued. Per usual, but by P.E. I got this bad vibe. A very bad one. I couldn't help but notice when Kuroko was changing that he was skinnier than before. Also, a lot paler...from this morning.

The unit that we were doing in P.E. was basketball, my forte. Kuroko loves basketball, too. I smiled and I glanced at him. Even through his blank expression I knew that he wasn't in the mood to play basketball...

That means...he's sick again?

No, he can't be, he seems perfectly healthy to me. And he has also probably gotten some health care stuff by being the most famous singer in the country.

Now that I think about it. I never really figured out why Kuroko was so sickly when he was little. Did he just have a weak immune system or was there more? I remember one day that he complained about his breathing, but it wasn't that bad...

My eyes grew wide. _What if he has an asthma attack during a concert? _I continued to think of hypothetical situations until I heard the teacher's voice.

"KAGAMI!" I snapped back to reality and replied with a "huh?"

"Pennies!" The teacher then continued to go down his list. "Kuroko Tetsuya." He looked around the gym. "Is he here?" I scanned the whole perimeter of the gym and couldn't see him either. Then I felt a tug on my shirt. It was a light tug, but I knew right away who it was. I looked down at him and his expression said that he was scared. Instead of being abnormally pale, a little color was pasted on his face. I was happy that he was okay. "It's fine Kuroko, I'm here."

Then I turned to coach. "Can he be on my team. He isn't used to playing with people he barely knows." The coach was shocked at first and then slowly nodded his head, trying to figure out a way to rearrange the teams so they were even. When I looked down at Kuroko he looked shocked. It makes sense because back when we were little, he was scared to be on a different team as me. I don't know why, maybe it's because he felt safe and secure when he was with me. I smiled down at Kuroko and he continued to stare up at me for a second being flashing me a bright smile. Like the one he used to show me when we were little. _He sure hasn't changed a bit. **I just hope that one day he'll remember me. One day, he'll find out that I fulfilled the** promise._

* * *

The game went on and like always, Kuroko was never seen on the court. Even the people on our team were confused when the ball suddenly got passed to them by space. I smiled. He's the same as always. It was fun playing basketball with him when we were little. But there was one big difference when we were little. Kuroko would cling on to me. I mean _literally_ cling on to me and try to prevent me from jumping whenever he felt like he was going to lose. Which was always. Whenever he hung onto my legs I got really scared that if I jumped then I would hurt Kuroko, so I never did. After the first time Kuroko did that he started teasing me about it. But I still think he doesn't know the actual reason why I never jump when he's clinging on to me like that.

* * *

15 minutes passed and and from what I saw, Kuroko was just about ready to faint. He looked so pale and I noticed he was wavering whenever he walked. Thank goodness we were given a break or else I wouldn't have gotten to him in time. Kuroko was like this when he was little too. He doesn't have really high endurance so it's only for so long that he can play and have a skillful misdirection. Then after that, he needs time to rest. I sat down on the bench and sat Kuroko next to me. His head rested on my shoulder. "Here, drink." I handed him my practically full water bottle, and he greedily drank. When he was little, he was told by the doctor that he needed to drink more water than most people do because he gets dehydrated very quickly.

"Time to play another game," a teammate of ours told us. Since our team won against the other team, we are going to play against a team from the other basketball class. When I looked up, I saw blonde hair. Is this the guy that figured out that Kuroko was Kuroko the 'singer'? The blonde seemed to have noticed me and Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi!~" Kise came running towards us and Kuroko flinched. I stood protectively in front of him and the blonde stopped right in front of me. "Move." the blonde pouted. "I want to hug Kurokocchi~" I just continued to glare at him.

"Can't you tell that he doesn't like things loud?" I said, trying not to give away the fact that it _was_ the Kurokocchi that Kise was thinking about.

The blonde continued to whimper and plead until it was time for the game to start.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. At first, I easily got past their team, but I never knew that Kise was known for copying. Right after I did one move, he did the exact same to get the next point. It was like that over and over until it was beginning to bug me. So instead, when Kise went to dunk, I jumped higher than him and knocked the ball out of his hand. I, then quickly, ran down the court, preventing Kise from getting the ball. He skillfully tried to steal the ball from me until everyone suddenly stopped. I turned around, the ball still in my hand, and there lying on the ground was Kuroko. Kise stood in front of him, shocked. Kuroko's head as bleeding and it didn't seem he was breathing either. _So I panicked. _I carried him straight to the nurse.

The nurse spoke. "He seems to have lost a lot of blood. And even though he is a type A, not _any_ kind of Type A works for him. I have his medical record and it has some very specific information including the fact the if Kuroko loses any blood it is _very_ difficult to find the right blood for him.

The nurse quickly dialed the hospital that Kuroko went to. I continued to look at Kuroko. His head was patched up, but he seemed to be bleeding still. His chest rose up and down, but as I continued to watch him, it seemed to lessen even more. _Maybe this is one of the effects of his weak body. His body rejects blood that isn't his or a special type of Type A blood, but where could we find that._

"I'm sorry, but right now the hospital doesn't know who the donor was when he was a baby. Apparently he was just a bit older..." The nurse paused, he expression looked worried. "Let's bring him to the hospital and see what they can do."


End file.
